Unexpected Relations
by swayam0604
Summary: All the gods flashed into the throne room and there stood Percy Jackson, Thalia grace above the dead body Annabeth chase and Luke chase. All the gods gasped as Thalia's eyes flooded and hugged Percy. Athena rushed forward towards Annbeths dead body and asked in angry voice, "what happened to my daughter."
1. Chapter 1

All the gods flashed into the throne room and there stood Percy Jackson, Thalia grace above the dead body Annabeth chase and Luke chase.

All the gods gasped as Thalia's eyesflooded and hugged Percy. Athena rushed forward towards Annbeths dead body and asked in angry voice, "what happened to my daughter." Percy slowly said," Luke and I were in an intense fight and Luke tried to stabs  
/me in my Achilles point but before he could kill me, Annabeth came in the way and she got killed instead." Percy's eyes leaked tears as he hugged Thalia.

Percy was really hurt, not only becauseof the death of his gorfriwnd annbeth but also for the death of his other friends.

Athena slowly walked away from the dead body of her daughter towards all the other gods. Athena had sworrow in her eyes.

Zues quietly said," looks like we have won the war. So let's beiginin with the award ceremony!" All the God walked towards their respective thrones. After some minor repairs all the gods sat on their thrones, Hestia and Hades sat on a temporary  
/throne.

Zeus began," we congratulate all the demigods who contributed in the war. We special thank the daughter of Athena, Annabethchase. Daughter of Aphrodite, Selina beaugaurd. Son of Hephaestus, charles beckendorf."

After a short pause Zeus continued," now I would like to call Thalia grace." Thalia walked towards her father and bowed in front on him. Zeus said," daughter I would like to thank you for you service in the war and for you service you shall be made  
immortal."

Zeus looked around and no one dared to oppose Zeus offer.

Thalia slowly said," I agree father." Zeus nodded and raised his hand and chanted some thing in Greek. After some time of chanting a beam of of light shot at Thalia and enclosed her. The light left her after some time. Thalia said," than you father."  
/Zeus nodded.

Next Poseidon said in a loud voice," Perseus Jackson." I slowly walked towards Zeus throne and bowed in from of him and then I walked towards my fathers throne and then bowed in front of him."

Poseidon said," son you have done very well in this war. You deserve the life of God hood, do you agree."

I replied, sorry father but I don't degree, please don't fell offended but instead I want a throne for Hestia and Hades to be made on Olympus and also cabins made for all the gods both minor and major to be made on camp half blood."

Poseidon asked," is that all you ask for, the least I can do is give you partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis." I quietly nodded.

Artemis approached me as I bowed in front of her. Artemis rasied her hands and a beam of silver light enclosed me after a few minutes Artemis nodded to me and walked towards he throne I looked up and said," thank you lady Artemis and father." Zeus  
then said in a exited voice," let the celebration begin." Everyone looked towards Dionysus. He nodded and then with a large flash the whole throne Rome changed into a large party hall everyone cheered and the party began.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis approached me as I bowed in front of her. Artemis rasied her hands and a beam of silver light enclosed me after a few minutes Artemis nodded to me and walked towards he throne I looked up and said," thank you lady Artemis and father." Zeus  
/

then said in a exited voice," let the celebration begin." Everyone looked towards Dionysus. He nodded and then with a large flash the whole throne Rome changed into a large party hall everyone cheered and the party began.

Everyone moving here and there and but there was tension the air I could feel some thing was seriously wrong.

I was standing alone in one corner when I remembered that I had to iris message mom.

I quickly moved towards the fountain when suddenly I felt cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Hades standing with a sad look on his face.

I quickly bowed in front of him and I sensed he had come to give me a bad news. Hades said," Percy Jackson I than you for asking my brother for giving me back my throne but I have to let you kno your parents are...dead." I am very sorry he quickly added.

I couldn't reply, I was speechless I wanted to go back and jump into Tartarus. I was broken from inside. Hades said," but your parent have been safely into Elysium. Saying this he left and I was again alone with all the misery and sworrow.

I started to walked towards the exit of the throne room when Hestia appeared I front of me, I was stunned and I was going to crash into her but I controlled myself.

Then I bowed in front of her. She said," thank you Percy for returning my throne. If you ever need me then I will always be there.

.


End file.
